Different World, Same Me
by LovelyRose5001
Summary: Meet Ame. She drowns in a river and wakes up in the Naruto world. This is her story and how she and Sasuke Uchiha fall in love. Set after Shippuden
1. Chapter 1

Name: Ame (A-may) Turner

Age: 18

Personality: Very sad, very depressed, very low self-esteem, thinks very lowly of herself, doesn't believe any boy would like her, cold but nice when she opens up, polite no matter what is said, and is always said to be too nice, always gives people a second chance no matter how hurt she got.

Looks: long mid back length deep purple hair with deep amethyst eyes, very petite, stand at 5'5 and weighs 110 pounds. Is very strong though she looks frail but that's because she doesn't like to fight.

Wears: dark purple Lolita type dress, the bosom has ties in the front and its length goes to mid-thigh, the sleeves goes past her wrists a little with an inch of lace, also wears thigh high purple stockings, with knee high black boots that lace up the front, also wears a lace headband of the same material also along with a purple chocker also some black eyeliner along with purple nail polish.

Past: is an orphan because her parents didn't want her.

Chapter One

I whimpered in pain. The owner of the orphanage was beating me again. I didn't scream or cry knowing it would get worse.

"No wonder your parents didn't want you! I'm so glad you're 18 now I can finally kick you out of here," She said. She had already gotten my small bag of belongings and sat them outside. She grabbed me roughly by the hair and threw my outside. I landed on my knees and hands. She kicked me in the stomach. I gasped for breath. She smirked.

"Get out of here before I call you for trespassing," She snarled. I shakily got up, grabbing my bag at the same time, and walked off. I had nowhere to go, no money no food, and no shelter. I looked up. How could this day get any worse? Of course it starts to rain. I growled in frustration. I just can't win. I sigh in defeat. I turn toward the forest where I would go for most of the day. I walked as far in I had ever gone and sat there. For the next couple days all I did was walk farther and farther in the forest. I finally stopped and sat in front of this small river. What I hadn't noticed though was that the ground where I was sitting crumbled away. When I realized what happened it was too late. I fell in, my bag and all. I was a horrible so swimmer so I couldn't get to the surface. My vision started to go black just as my breathing stopped. I sank into unconsciousness.

I woke up suddenly. I didn't open my eyes because I could hear people. They were right above me. I was on the ground I knew that and I know that I was wet. I didn't hurt at all that was good. I opened my eyes though when someone poked my face. I looked at the person who did so. He had bright yellow spikey hair with the prettiest blue eyes. He had what seemed like cat whiskers on his face and a headband of some sort on his forehead. I looked at him weirdly. I reached my hand out and traced the headband. He grinned at me. I sat up slowly and looked around. There were three more people. One was an older man with a gray gravity defying hair style, he had one black eye and his other was covered by his headband and a mask covered his mouth and nose. I looked at the girl. She had short pink hair and green eyes and her headband was in her hair. I wrinkled my nose since I hated pink. The last one was a boy. He had jet black hair and black eyes. His headband was on his forehead just like the blonde's. I looked at his hair and started to laugh. He looked at me strangely.

"Sorry the back of your hair just reminds me of a duck's butt," I stated bluntly. His eyes narrowed but I heard laughter from behind me. The blonde was laughing at me. I cocked my head to the side giving him an innocent look. He stopped laughing and hugged me. I froze not being use to a male hugging me. He grabbed my cheek.

"You're adorable!" He said. I blushed a little but just stared.

"The name's Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next Hokage!" He yelled. I covered my ears and winced. I grabbed my side where the owner had kicked me. Naruto's eyes held concern when he saw me wince.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I hesitated. Should I tell him? I looked down my hair covering my face. He moved the hair from my face. I looked at him.

"Hey I won't hurt you. You can trust me," He said grinning. I smiled at him.

"I got kicked out of my orphanage today and the owner never liked me. She beat me up and kicked my side before I was kicked out. I'm use to it its just still fresh," I whispered. His eyes widened. He tried to lift my dress but I freaked out and moved away. I held my arms in front of me, my eyes starting to water.

"Please don't, don't touch me," I whispered. He looked at me sadly. I saw the girl come towards me and I relaxed. She put her hand out for me I grabbed it and she helped me up.

"I'm Sakura Haruno and come with me so I can check you," She said. I nodded and walked with her behind a tree. I lifted up my dress and I saw her eyes widened. I had many bruises, scars and I hadn't eaten in 4 days. She checked my side and found it was just some major bruising. I dropped my dress back down and walked back.

"So who are you and where did you come from?" the gray haired man asked. I looked around for a moment and I looked back at their headbands…something told me I wasn't in America anymore. I sighed.

"I don't think you would believe me if I told you, but my name is Ame Turner and I'm from America well Hamilton, Ohio actually," I said quietly.

"I believe you. So that means that you're not from anywhere around here," The gray haired man said. I nodded.

"I think I'm in a different world because that last thing I remember was falling into the river and drowning," I said.

"Well Sasuke here found you and pulled you out of the water," He said. I turned to look at the dark haired boy. He was giving me a bored look. I walked over to him and stopped.

"Thank you very much for saving my life Sasuke," I whispered. He nodded. I couldn't help but notice that he was handsome. I turned away and shook my head. What am I thinking he is to handsome for me…what would he want with a silly girl like me? Before I could walk back to my spot my legs collapsed from underneath me from the lack of food. I braced myself for the impact but all I felt were two very muscular arms underneath my knees and on my back. I looked up to see Sasuke. I looked away and looked at the ground. The sadness came upon me like a ton of bricks. My eyes went cold and my face blank.

"Thank you again," I said. I knew he noticed the difference in my voice but he ignored it. Sakura came over to me and walked along with Sasuke.

"So how did you get all those marks on your body?" She asked. I went tense and I wouldn't answer. Sasuke gave her a look and she flushed.

"I was just asking Sasuke! I'm sorry Ame I won't ask," She said. I didn't want anyone to feel sorry for me anymore. We continued on till we arrived at a gate. The two guards there immediately let us in. We continued on till we arrived at a huge building. We entered and went up to an office. There was a lady sitting at a desk so I assumed her to be of great importance. I got out of Sasuke's arms though I grabbed his arm for support when my knees started to shake. When they stopped I looked at her.

"So Kakashi who is this?" She asked.

"Ame Turner, we found her in a river almost drowned to death. It seems she's not from here or this "world"," He stated. She laughed.

"That's hilarious Kakashi but seriously where is this girl from?" She asked again. I glared a little.

"Excuse me mama but I'm not lying. The last thing that happened was that I was kicked out of my orphanage and I drowned in a lake. I would appreciate it if you would not call me a liar mama," I said politely. She looked at me shocked probably because of how I spoke. She chuckled.

"Very well, you'll have to stay with someone during your time here. I believe that it would be easier staying with Sasuke since he has a huge compound unless that's not alright with Sasuke," She said smirking. He mumbled under his breath and glared and her.

"Fine," He said. My head dropped down with his response. This is going to be a blast.


	2. Chapter 2

It was quiet the whole time we walked there. When I saw his house my eyes widened. I had never seen such a large house. He walked in and took his shoes off so I did as well. As beautiful this house was it seemed to reflect him and myself. We were both alone from what I could tell. I looked around to see pictures sitting around. There were some of his team, of what looked like to be his parents, and him with his brother? I looked at the picture closely, they look so much alike. I saw the smile on Sasuke's face in the picture and it made me wonder what happened. I heard him next to me so I turned to look at him. He was glaring. I just stared at him blankly.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked. I looked at him shocked somewhat. I had a…choice?

"Whatever seems fine Sasuke," I said quietly. He sighed and walked into the kitchen. I walked behind him.

"I can cook if you want Sasuke. It would be no trouble," I said. I use to have to cook whatever the owner wanted so I grew accustomed to eating anything. He looked at me questioningly.

"You can barely stand yet your offering to make lunch? You're a baka go sit down," He said. I huffed at him and sat at the kitchen table. I could see a smirk on his face. I turned away from him and stared off into space. The memories of beatings and things were haunting me. I shivered. I felt someone stroke my cheek. I froze. I looked to the left to see it was Sasuke. I felt my face to see I had tears going down them. I quickly stopped and wiped them away. I gave him a fake smile but I knew he didn't believe it. He lifted an eyebrow at me. He then placed a plate of food in front of me and then himself. He started to eat but noticed I hadn't touched it. He glared.

"What's wrong with it?" He demanded. I looked at him wide eyed.

"I-I'm not suppose to eat until your done. I had to do that at the orphanage…sorry I did not mean to offend you. Thank you very much for the food," I said. I could see a bit of surprise in his face. He shook his head.

"Eat now. You don't wait for another person to finish eating you eat with them," He stated. I nodded. I picked up my chopsticks, clumsily I must add, and started to eat. My eyes lit up while I was eating. I didn't notice him smirking at me but I didn't care. The food looked better than what I had been making.

"What is this?" I asked him.

"You don't know? It's a spring roll and ramen," He said. I looked at it weirdly. I shrugged it off and continued to eat. When I finished I noticed he was done as well. I got up and grabbed his and my bowl and washed them. I dried them and put them away when I was done. I turned around to notice Sasuke watching me.

"What?" I asked. He smirked.

"You realize you didn't need to wash that right?" He said. I looked at him blankly.

"The last time I didn't wash a dish I went without food for a week and was beaten every day. It's my routine," I whispered. He looked surprised again. It was silent for a couple minutes.

"Where am I sleeping?" I asked. He stood up and motioned for me to follow him. I did and he walked me to a room. Inside was a simple bed and window. I walked inside and Sasuke walked to a closet in the hall, grabbing a couple blankets and a pillow. He sat them on the bed. He turned and left me to the room. I went to the window and looked out, watching the leaves in the trees move. I started to get tired so I was going to get into bed when I remembered I didn't have anything to sleep in. I walked out the door and listened for the sound of movement. I heard it in the room next to mine. I knocked and came in. I stopped when I saw him. He was standing there a towel wrapped around the lower part of his body. His hair was plastered to his face, water was glistening over his chiseled chest and his six pack. My eyes roamed his body until I snapped out of it and looked into his eyes blankly. He was smirking at me.

"See something you like?" He asked. I just stared at him. He kept smirking.

"What did you want?" He asked.

"I don't have anything to wear for bed," I stated. He nodded and walked to his dresser. He grabbed out one of his t-shirts and a pair of shorts that looked like a 13 year olds and handed them to me. He pointed to the bathroom and I walked in. I took off my clothes and slipped the t-shirt on, it came to my mid-thigh and put on the shorts. Since it was for a younger shorter boy it ended right below the shirt. I grabbed my clothes and walked out. Sasuke had on a pair of boxers and was climbing into his bed when he turned to look at me. His eyes roamed my body and I felt uncomfortable. I ran from the room and slid into mine. I crawled into the bed and slipped under the covers. I then fell asleep to the sounds of the rustling trees.


	3. Chapter 3

Black eyes were above me, a sadistic grin. I felt pain in my whole body. I heard cries for it to stop and then realized it was me. Tears rolled down my face and I screamed as pain went through my body again. The eyes and mouth got by my ear and whispered.

"You'll be mine forever. No one will want you now," He whispered. My eyes widened as pain went through my body again.

"NOOOO!" I screamed. I shot up right in the bed. Tears rolled down my face. I hugged my knees to my chest and buried my face in them. I heard quick footsteps and then my door open. I looked up quickly, scared. I noticed it was Sasuke. The tears came faster down my face. He walked over to me and sat next to me on the bed. He went to touch me but I recoiled away from his touch.

"I don't want to hurt anymore. Don't hurt me anymore. Please leave me alone," I whispered my eyes blank. Suddenly before I could tense I was pulled into Sasuke's arms. I tensed and tried to get away but he wouldn't let me go. When I noticed I wasn't going anywhere I buried my face into his chest and cried. He held me to him and I wandered why he did this. Why was he allowing me to do this? I stopped crying and pulled away from him. My eyes were blank again, the fear completely gone.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you Sasuke," I said. He just stared at me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me from the bed. I was surprised when he did this so I fell. He caught me and picked me up into his arms. I clung to his neck one arm around his neck the other on his chest. I looked up at him curiously. He ignored my look and walked into the living room. He sat me down on the couch and sat next to me. I was surprised when he got up and grabbed a blanket. He slipped it over me and pulled me to him, so my head was against his shoulder.

"I know you're uncomfortable when I touch you that's why I gave you the blanket," He said. I nodded. We sat there for a couple more minutes until I fell asleep. Sasuke noticed my slow breathing and saw that I was asleep. He brushed hair away from my face and noticed that I looked so happy when sleeping. Well that could be expected with what she's been through, He thought. He then placed his head on my mine and fell asleep.

The sun came in through the window, hitting me in the face. I woke up to the warm ray and noticed that my whole body felt warm. I nuzzled my head back into the warmth only to realize there was a heartbeat. My eyes snapped open and I looked up. There was Sasuke leaning against me. I scrambled away from him and landed on the floor. He woke up with a start and looked at me. He was still half asleep when he looked at me. I quickly stood and walked back to my room. I dressed and walked into the living room. Sasuke was nowhere to be found. I heard a clatter of pans in the kitchen. I walked in only to see Sasuke dressed and making breakfast. I watched him though I knew he knew I was there. I walked over to him.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked. He didn't look at me as he cracked some eggs into the skillet.

"Yes," He said. I was about to grab something to do but he stopped me.

"By sitting down at the table, you don't live in the orphanage anymore Ame. Let someone do something for you. They won't hurt you anymore. You should let someone in, you shouldn't let anything haunt you anymore," He said. My eyes widened at him. My gaze went blank again and he sighed. I went and sat down at the table and waited. He sat the food in front of me and I picked at it since his words really affected me. I-I had never had someone do anything for me and…I'm just scared to let someone in again. I don't want to be hurt anymore. Without realizing it tears started to roll down my cheeks. I didn't notice until Sasuke wiped them away. I jumped a little when I felt them and I raised my eyes to meet his. His eyes were on my face. He pulled his hand back when they stopped. Before the silence could get anymore awkward I heard a pounding on the door.

"Sasuke open the door!" Naruto yelled. My gaze quickly shifted from the door back to Sasuke. He sighed and went to answer the door. Seconds later I was engulfed in a hug. I froze. Not a second later he was pushed off me. I turned to see Sasuke had shoved him off of me. Naruto was on the ground glaring at him.

"What was that for Teme!" He yelled. Sasuke glared.

"She doesn't like men touching her," He stated bluntly. My eyes widened. I looked at Naruto with blank eyes and he nodded at Sasuke. He stood up and held out his hand to me. I tensed for a moment and then cautiously placed my hand in his. He gave me a cheeky grin and lifted me from the chair. We then started out the door. I turned back at Sasuke my eyes pleading for him to come with me. He smirked and followed us out the door. Something told me in my gut that today was going to be interesting. Suddenly Sasuke was next to me one of his fingers wrapped around mine. A slight flush came onto my face. Why am I acting so different around him? Why do I trust him? I was shakin from these thoughts as Naruto said hello to someone. I looked only to see Naruto lean over and kiss the woman. She had long black hair and very unnatural white eyes. She was very pretty. Naruto pulled away grinning and she was blushing. She looked at me and then at my hand. She smiled.

"I-I'm Hinata Naruto's girlfriend," She said quietly. I gave her a blank stare.

"Ame Turner," I said quietly. I felt Sasuke grab my finger harder and then lessened it. I looked at him. I saw a small smile on his face barely there. Is he alone just like me? I stared at him until his eyes shifted to me. We stared at each other until Naruto waved his hand in front of us.

"Did something happen between you two?" He asked. I diverted my gaze back to Naruto and ignored his question as did Sasuke. He looked between us and shrugged it off. Suddenly a large dog came hurtling towards me. It was white and had brown ears and was easily bigger than me. Right as the dog was about to pounce I moved quickly behind Sasuke. I was holding onto his arm peeking out from behind his shoulder. I heard Sasuke chuckled but my gaze was on the dog. I put my hand out shakily and the dog licked it. I smiled. I pet the dog's head and just continued, not knowing that Sasuke was watching me intently seeing my attitude change. Suddenly a brown haired boy with red triangles on his face came forward. He scratched the back of his head smiling sheepishly at me.

"Sorry about him he likes girls a lot. I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru," He said petting the dog's head. I nodded.

"I'm Ame Turner," I said. He went to grab my hand but I tensed causing Sasuke to hide me. Kiba glared at him.

"What are you doing Sasuke!" He yelled. He glared at Kiba.

"She doesn't like to be touched by guys Kiba," He said smoothly. Kiba's anger dropped when he looked at me. I was behind Sasuke my face on the back of his shirt my hands clutching it tightly. Kiba looked back at Sasuke.

"Then why is she touching you?" He asked. He sighed.

"Well I didn't touch her so she probably feels more in control and the fact that I guess she just trusts me more than everyone else," He stated. Kiba smirked.

"Maybe she thinks you're a girl," He said. Sasuke glared at him. I blushed. I know Sasuke is a guy and he's more of a man than anyone I've seen. I looked around Sasuke to glare at Kiba.

"Don't make fun Sasuke," I said harshly. Kiba's eyes widened and me.

"I was just kidding Ame," He said. My gaze went back to blank and I nodded. Sasuke chuckled. I looked at him and he was looking down at me. He was giving me a small smile. I was growing to like those smiles of his. I grabbed Sasuke's hand in my own, fully I might add. His hand was huge compared to mine. It made me feel small and weak but oddly…protected? I tightened my hand on his and he did the same back but he kept his face ahead.

"Ame d-do you have o-other clothes to wear?" Hinata asked. I looked at her and shook my head. She smiled slightly.

"Well we should go get you some," She said. I looked at Sasuke. He was looking at me. He knew I didn't want to go. He sighed.

"I'll come with you and Hinata," He murmured. I smiled at him brightly genuinely happy in this moment. Hinata then started to walk and I walked beside her, my hand still in Sasuke's. He was still watching me feeling pride in knowing he made me smile. Hinata stopped and was about to go into a store when I looked at what it was. My eyes widened in disgust. I moved no farther. She noticed I stopped. She looked at me questioningly. I pointed to my dress. The whole entire store was pink; there was no way I was going in there. She sighed and walked out and into another store one that had dark colors. I saw Sasuke smirking. I guess he shops here. We went in and got a couple of basic things. I got 5 pairs of black skinny jeans, 4 black and purple skirts, 10 shirts, socks, undergarments, pajamas and I was looking for a dress. When I was about to give up Sasuke came over to me dress in hand. I looked at it and smiled slightly. It was a black mid-thigh dress that had a corset built into the chest area. It was pretty. I went to go try it on and I came out shyly. When I looked up I saw Sasuke staring. I turned back around and changed. I came back out and saw Sasuke pay for them. I frowned. Sasuke turned and noticed me frowning. He chuckled and grabbed my hand. I looked up at him.

"Don't feel bad about me spending money. I have a lot anyway, it's not like I spend it on a lot of things," He said. I felt better when he said that.

"I need to go to the grocery since I'm feeding another person," He said. I nodded and followed along our hands still connected. Suddenly I saw a girl get in front of us her hands on her hips. She was glaring at me. She had her black hair in pigtails and her blue eyes shining in fury. She pointed at me.

"What are you doing with my Sasuke-kun!" She demaned. W-What? Of course because I'm not lucky enough for a man to actually want me for me. I released his hand turned and ran. Sasuke glared at the girl.

"You had better leave me alone miko. I've had enough and I'm not yours I never will be," He said growling. She looked hurt and ran off. He then turned and ran after me. I turned into an alley way and wish that I hadn't. I was suddenly grabbed from behind and slammed to the ground. Above me was a brown haired green eyed man. He was smirking evilly. Memories started to rush back to me but I pushed them down and fought against him. He pinned my hands above me and I started to panic. I froze as he started to untie my dress. I started to get frustrated. Finally when I thought about it I rammed my knee up into his private. He fell off me and I got up almost out of the alley when he grabbed me again. I had had enough. I brought my fist back and punched him in the face. He flew back into the wall leaving a dent. I then ran out of the alley only to run into someone. I tensed and tried to get away but they wouldn't let go. I looked up tears running down my face. It was Sasuke. He was looking down the alley way only to see the man and the dent. His eyes widened. He looked down at me but my tears had gone only to be replaced with nothing. I had no emotion present on my face. He grabbed a passing ninja and told him to take the man to jail. The ninja did so. . He got worried. He then did something that surprised me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. I was frozen until I relaxed against him. I buried my face in his shirt and kept it there. I didn't cry or show emotion. I wasn't one to do that in public. He released me and made me look at him.

"It's okay now Ame. I won't let anyone hurt you, I'll protect you," He said. I looked into his eyes searching for anything to let me think of this as a lie. There was none. I nodded and threw myself into his arms. He was surprised but held me to him. I held onto until I finally felt better. I grabbed his hand.

"That girl you saw Miko…ignore her she is a fan-girl. Don't ask," He said. I giggled.

"It's not funny do you know how annoying fan-girls are?" He asked. I shook my head and laughed. He shook his head smiling. We then walked to the grocery. We went and grabbed basics and then he said I could pick something. He was with me when I saw all the snacks. My eyes widened. I had never been in a store and I didn't know what they were. We were walking around till we came upon something that made me stop. There was a package of cookies. They were just regular chocolate chip cookies when I remembered. When I would run out of the orphanage because I didn't want to be there, there was an old lady that would always bake me chocolate chip cookies. She died when I was 13. I grabbed them just as tears fell down my face. Sasuke noticed and pulled me to him.

"Sorry," I said. He shook his head. He got by my ear.

"Never feel sorry for crying. I found out the hard way. Crying isn't a weakness its lets people know that your human," He said. He grabbed the package from me and put it with all the other groceries. We left and took all the groceries home. I helped him put everything away and I put my clothes away. I walked down the stairs to see Sasuke cooking again. I really was starting to feel bad when I haven't helped at all. I went and stood next to him.

"Sasuke can I please help I fell useless not doing anything," I stated. He chuckled. He gave me some vegetables and a knife. I started to cut them. I had just finished cutting everything when I sliced my finger.

"Ow!" I said. Sasuke immediately stopped and looked at me. He saw me trying to stop the bleeding. The cut was on my index finger, it was a small cut but it hurt. He smirked. He took my hand and raised my finger to his face. He stuck my finger in his mouth and licked away the blood. Our eyes stayed locked the whole time he did this. Finally he couldn't taste anymore blood and released my finger. My face was a little red. He inspected my finger a little to see if the cut had stopped. He then went back to cooking. I got plates out and sat them next to him. He finished and placed everything on plates and then on the table. We ate in silence. When we were done I once again grabbed mine and Sasuke's plate and cleaned them. Sasuke then dried them since he gave up on trying getting me to stop. When we finished we went upstairs. I went and got into the shower and when I finished I remembered that I didn't bring my clothes in. I groaned. I dried off and wrapped the towel around me. I then walked back to my room. What I hadn't expected though was that Sasuke was there. My eyes widened and so did his. He quickly diverted his gaze somewhere else. He quickly stood and walked out. He stood at the doorway.

"I just wanted to let you know that were going to meet up with Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi for lunch tomorrow," He said and walked to his room. I closed the door and got into my pajamas. I quickly then went to sleep.

Screams and cried for help were heard. The sounds of clothing ripping and the sounds of flesh being beaten were heard. Black eyes were above me again the smile having blood running from its teeth.

"Your never going to be able to get over me. I've damaged you more than can be fixed. He won't want you when he finds out the truth," It whispered. I woke with a start tears running down my face. I was shaking my body cold. The room had an eerie feeling and it scared me. I got up and left my room and went to Sasuke's. Before I knocked on the door I stopped. I lowered my hand and turned to walk back to my room. I was stopped when I heard the door open and someone grab my wrist. I stopped. I was pulled to a chest. I looked to see Sasuke. He saw the tear stains and he held me close. I cried into his chest as he picked me up. He carried me into his room and sat me on his bed, lying next to me. He pulled the blankets around us and I clung to him. He wrapped his arms around me in a protective embrace.

"Shhh it's okay Ame no one is going to hurt you. I promise," He whispered to me. I stopped crying and looked up at him.

"How can you protect me from yourself?" I said. I then fell asleep to his shocked face. W-What he though. He sighed and held onto me. She's starting to like me and I don't want to admit it but I'm falling for her as well. What happened to her to make her so scared? All I know is that I will make sure no one hurts her ever again.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to the warmth of my body leaving. I wrapped the blankets tighter around myself and tried to get warm. I didn't know how long I stayed in bed but I was awoke by someone.

"Ame wake up," Sasuke said. I blinked and sat up rubbing my eyes. I looked around and remembered that I came here in the night. I yawned and Sasuke looked at me in awe. He shook himself from that look and placed the tray he was carrying on me. I looked at him questioningly.

"I made food for you," He said.

"Thank you," I whispered. I grabbed the chopsticks and started to eat. I noticed he kept watching me. I grabbed some more food with the chopsticks and pushed it into Sasuke's mouth. He looked at me surprised but took the food. I watched as he ate it and then licked his lips. I was entranced with watching his lips. I knew he saw me doing it but he didn't stop me because it gave him the chance to get a good look at me. Suddenly I leaned forward and lightly pressed my lips against his. He kissed me back gently as not to scare me. It stayed completely innocent. He only placed his hand on my face to pull me a little closer. I closed my eyes as did he. I then leaned my body against his so he pulled me onto his lap. I placed my hands on his chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist. That was as close as we got to make sure he didn't scare me. We broke apart slowly, my lips clinging to his, as we panted for breath. My eyes shifted to look straight ahead so I was looking into his eyes. His eyes were holding an emotion I had never seen before and I wanted to know what it was. When he looked into my eyes he actually saw every emotion I held back. There was sadness, but there was more happiness than anything except there was something in my eyes he had never seen. We didn't even notice that the other was staring into the others eyes. I then looked down at his lips again and back to his eyes. He then took the initiative to lean forward and kiss me. He kept it somewhat innocent but not as much as the last one. I was still in his lap but I had moved my arms so they were around his neck. He only pulled my body closer to his. This time he licked my lips lightly and it shocked me for a moment but he continued to kiss me to reassure me. I then shyly opened my mouth and he gently and slowly allowed his tongue into my mouth. He stroked my tongue and the rest of my mouth until we had to breathe. He leaned his forehead on mine and kissed my nose lovingly. I smiled. He grabbed the chopsticks from my and started to feed me. We then would switch off between feeding each other until the food was gone. He kissed me lightly again and grabbed the tray while getting up from the bed.

"Get dressed where leaving," He said and walked out of the bedroom. I got up and left Sasuke's room and went into my own. I slid on a pair of skinny jeans and a short sleeved form fitting t-shirt. I slid on my boots and brushed out my hair. I put it into two low pigtails with my bangs hanging over my eye. I grabbed some ribbon out of my bag that was black and tied them around my hair ties. I then walked out of my room and down the stairs to see Sasuke waiting for me. He was dressed in semi tight black jeans with a navy blue button up shirt his headband was still on his head. He walked over to me and kissed me again and grabbed my hand. He pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"I can't seem to get enough of you," He whispered. I blushed. He stroked my face and kissed me once again only to pull away a second later. He then walked to the door and left the house. I had a small smile on my face. Where does this leave me and Sasuke? Are we just friends…with benefits? I frowned at the thought and Sasuke noticed. He stopped. He pulled me close to him making me look up at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I let my head bow until he lifted my chin with his hand. His eyes bore into mine. He repeated what he said.

"What are we?" I whispered. He chuckled and kissed me. I didn't even notice the stares and happy gazes of the villagers as we did. We pulled away.

"I thought you could tell. I don't go around kissing women especially beautiful ones such as yourself, so I would have to say that your my girlfriend," He replied. My eyes widened.

"Really?" I exclaimed. He smirked and nodded. I threw my arms around his neck and raised myself up on my tippy toes to kiss him soundlessly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me into the air. I giggled. He sat me back down, but his head was still down by mine.

"So I'm Sasuke Uchiha's girlfriend…I like the sound of it," I said smiling at him. He smiled at me and went back to his normal height. He re-grabbed my hand walked to where we were meeting his team. We walked all the way to a small restaurant only to see Naruto and Sakura there. Alongside them was Hinata and beside Sakura was a man in a green jumpsuit and orange leg warmers and a bowl haircut. I smiled. I saw Sakura look at us and she was smiling. She walked over to me the man following her since his hand was being held by her. She stopped when she got to us.

"Ame this is my boyfriend Rock Lee," She said. He bowed.

"It is very nice to meet you Ame," He stated. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"So when did this happened?" She asked waving her hands at ours. I blushed and Sasuke smirked.

"Today," He stated. Sakura smiled and squealed.

"Finally you get a good girlfriend! It took you long enough," She exclaimed. Sasuke huffed and glared at her. Suddenly Kakashi popped up a girl with him. She was very pretty. She had long red hair and bright blue eyes, she stood a little bit shorter than Kakashi and looked around his age. It seems no one knew who she was.

"This is my sister Miuki," He stated. Sakura rolled her and Sasuke just frowned, then I saw Naruto run up with Hinata.

"Then why doesn't she look like you, and why is she around the same age?" Sakura asked. Kakashi looked at her.

"She was adopted," He stated. His team sighed and just dropped the subject. I walked forward towards her only to have her eyes focus on me quickly.

"I'm Ame Turner," I whispered. She smiled at me.

"It's nice to meet you Ame," She said. I gave her a little smile and I felt Sasuke squeeze my hand. We all then navigated into the restaurant. We all sat down and started to look. Suddenly Miko the girl from yesterday came up.

"Hello my name is Miko and I'll be your waitress today," He said staring at Sasuke. I ignored the look and looked at her.

"I'll have water," I said. Sasuke agreed. After everyone ordered what they wanted Miko rushed off to get everything. I was glaring at her the entire time. I felt Sasuke squeeze my hand gently. I looked at him and he was smiling at me. What I didn't notice was that Naruto and Sakura were looking at him in shock.

"You got Teme to smile!" Naruto yelled. I looked at him in shock. W-What? I thought he just smiled a lot. I turned to Sasuke and he had a slight flush across his face.

"You don't smile? Then why do you smile when your with me?" I asked. He looked me in the eyes and leaned next to my ear.

"You are what makes me smile," He whispered. I blushed and smiled. He kissed my cheek and pulled away. Miko then showed up with the food and drinks, glaring at me. She continued until she saw the way Sasuke smiled at me. Her glare softened. After she set everything down she got next to me and tapped my shoulder. I turned to look at her.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. I was just jealous that you got Sasuke-kun, but I know that he likes you because he's smiling. I'm sorry if there are any hard feelings," She said lowly. I looked at her in surprise. I smiled at her.

"Its all right Miko, I think we could be great friends if you want?" I whispered. Her eyes met mine in shock and then she smiled.

"That would be great," She said. I gave her a small smile. Suddenly we saw Kiba come in for some reason his shirt was off. I shook my head and looked at Miko. Her face was flushed and she was staring at Kiba. When he noticed he walked over to her.

"Names Kiba Inuzuka and what's your name?" He asked smirking. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Excuse me? You are not allowed in here without a shirt on. Maybe if you come back decent I'll tell you. Now get out before I get security," She replied and walked off. I chuckled and Kiba look startled. I then saw a smile come onto his face.

"Feisty, I like her all ready," He said. I shook my head at him. He grabbed a shirt from his back pocket and slid it on. He walked up to the front desk and waited for Miko to show up. Suddenly she was there not looking at him. She looked up and was startled. She glared and sighed.

"Its Miko Inyuka," She said. He smirked at her.

"How about we meet later and spend some one on one time together?" He asked. She narrowed her eyes at him again.

"Sorry I don't date people I don't know," She said and turned. He grabbed her by the arm and spun her back around.

"Technically you know me because I just told you my name," He said. She sighed defeated.

"Fine pick me up at 6 unless you want to pick me up at 5 when I get off and walk me home," She said. He smirked.

"I'll see you at five," He said and walked out of the restaurant. I watched Miko as she laid her chin on her hand and watched him walk out. She sighed dreamily. I laughed causing her to look at me. She blushed when she saw that the whole table watched everything. When we were done we paid and left. We said goodbye and Sasuke and I walked around. I started to yawn so we walked home. When we got back we went into our rooms and got dressed for bed. Right as I slid on my shirt I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I relaxed thinking it was Sasuke. Suddenly they covered my mouth. My eyes went wide and I thrashed in their arms. I finally bit the persons hand and screamed.

"SASUKE!" I yelled frantically. A second later the man was on the floor. I landed on the floor and scooted away from him when I saw his face. I paled and felt bile come into my mouth. I ran for the bathroom and threw up all of my dinner. A couple seconds later Sasuke was there holding back my hair. When I finished I wrapped my arms around Sasuke and cried. He held me tight.

"Who is that Ame?" He asked sternly. I tensed and he noticed. We walked out of my room and I noticed that the man was gone. I sighed in relief but couldn't help but feel uneasy. He walked me into his room and made me sit on his bed. Tears welled in my eyes because I was afraid. I was afraid that if I told Sasuke he would leave me. I felt Sasuke wipe them away and I looked at him. His eyes only held concern for me.

"Who is that Ame and why are you so scared of him?" He asked. I looked away for a second and then looked back at him with a blank stare.

"When I tell you don't interrupt me just let me say it. When I lived in the orphanage, this was right after the old lady died, there was this boy. His name was Siroko and he was 15. He lived in the orphanage with me and he was the closest thing I had to a friend. Well one day he didn't want to be just friends but I didn't. He got furious and said that if he couldn't have me that he'll make sure no one would want me. H-he grabbed me and tied me to the bed. He ripped off all my clothes and he…he raped me. He beat me, raped me, and emotionally scared me. This continued every day until I was kicked out. I was thankful that I had gotten out of there but he somehow got here. I don't know how he did but he's here. I-I have scars on my stomach and back. He would often use tools to hurt me. He would constantly tell me that no one would want me when I tell them…soon I believed him. I still do and I'm so afraid you're going to hate me. You're the first real relationship I've had and I like it. I like that you make me feel safe and I'm so afraid that you're going to leave me," I said. He was silent. Tears filled my eyes. We sat in silence for a couple minutes. I then stood and ran out of his room. I kept going until I ran into the forest. I saw the tree that I had been against when I was first here. I ran to it and sat on it. I cried and cried. I felt someone hit my head and I went into unconsciousness.

I woke up to black. It was pitch black and I couldn't see anything. I tried to move but I was chained to the bed I was on. I tried to move my legs but they were chained as well. I was starting to panic inside but I didn't show it. Suddenly light filled the room as the door opened. There stood Siroko. My eyes widened but my gaze stayed blank. He had a smirk on his face as he walked towards me. I glared at him. He walked over until he was at the bed. He then got on top of me. I didn't move. He was still smirking. He then took out a knife and proceeds to cut off my clothes. I didn't move and I didn't flinch. I was completely numb. I knew that it didn't matter what he did, the person that I trusted the most hates me. I didn't even realize he had already penetrated me. He was smacking, punching and slapping me as he thrust against me. I didn't cry I couldn't. I felt him shiver and his seed enter me. He got off me and was staring at me. He pushed hair out of my face.

"I really messed you up didn't i?" he asked quietly. I looked right past him my eyes devoid of life. He stroked my cheek.

"Don't touch me, if you do just kill me. I'm tired of being like this. I'm tired of being afraid no one will love me after what you did to me. I don't want to live like this anymore. Just kill me," I said emotionlessly. He froze.

"I'm still going to be selfish. You're going to be alive until you eventually die," He said harshly and left the room. Every day he came in and raped me. He tried to feed me but the food wouldn't stay in my mouth. I was slowly dying in this cell. I had no will to live, no one to love me. I had nothing in this world.


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't know how long I had been here. The days blurred together and I just stopped hoping. Sasuke wasn't coming for me…no one was. I let Siroko do what he wanted. One day though he was different.

"Why can't you just love me back? Why can't you just lie and not be depressed?" He asked.

"I can't help that I don't love you. I can't lie to myself. After you destroyed me…I had nothing left. I had just gotten something…and what you did to me…it made me lose him. I've lost everything and I'm dead inside," I whispered. He sat there for a minute. He then unlocked me from my chains and looked at me.

"Go…leave your free now," He said and walked out. I stood up and slowly left the room. I was hit with sunlight and I realized that I was in Konoha. He never took me from here. I walked….and walked. I didn't know what I was doing…I was still numb. Suddenly I heard someone yell my name. I didn't stop I just kept going. I was tackled to the ground suddenly.

"Ame where have you been! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Naruto yelled. He realized I hadn't moved and he turned me around. He looked at my eyes and his widened.

"What happened to you?" He whispered. He picked me up and quickly took me to the hospital. When they saw me they quickly took me into a room. They did routine things and had estimated I had been raped 30 times. I had been gone for 30 days. I was never allowed to leave. They started to notice that I was slowly dying. I was visited by some friends. It was never Sasuke though but I knew he wasn't coming. I spent most of my days sitting in a chair looking outside. Miko had come a couple of times and told me she as with Kiba, but that was the only thing I remembered. Then one day Naruto came rushing in and stood in front of me. He smacked me. I didn't even look at him. He growled in frustration.

"Wake up Ame! Sasuke misses you! You need to go back," He yelled. This time I looked at him, there were tears running down my face. Naruto's gaze softened.

"I told him what was wrong with me…he say anything. I took that as a rejection. If he wants to be with me he needs to make it perfectly clear where we stand. Naruto I don't have anything to live for…Sasuke had brought me out and I was sucked back in," I said. I then turned and looked back out the window. I saw Naruto rush out leaving me by myself. Once I knew I was alone I opened the window and stood on the sill. I stood there for a while contemplating on whether I should jump. I heard the door open and I turned to see Sasuke. His eyes were wide. I put a foot out as I turned around and jumped. I heard him yell "NOO!" and I was caught. He was able to put me back in the room with little effort since I hadn't been eating. He pulled me to his chest and I just fell against him limply. He lifted my chin up so he could look at me. He couldn't believe that I looked as dead as I did. I then saw something I thought I would never see. Tears came from his eyes. He placed his forehead on mine letting the tears flow.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry Ame. I didn't mean to not say anything. I was so mad I couldn't think straight. When I found out you went missing I looked everywhere for you. I couldn't eat or sleep. I thought I was going to die when I saw you jump. Never do that again Ame. I love you too damn much to let you go," He said. My eyes filled with tears and the blank gaze I had disappeared. Happiness filled my eyes.

"I love you too Sasuke. Please, please don't hurt me…I've had enough pain in my life. You're going to have to be patient…it happened again but he let me go," I said. He nodded. He then leaned down and kissed me. I smiled into it when I felt all of his pent up frustrations in that one kiss. We kept going until I heard someone clear their throat. We pulled apart, not far, and saw Naruto there smirking. Sasuke flipped him the bird and leaned down to kiss me again. Naruto grumbled and came to part us. Sakura came in noticing how I was doing. She checked my vitals and deemed me in good health.

"You can leave now Ame but you need to eat more," Sakura said while walking out. I know that was for Sasuke but I ignored it. I grabbed the clothes that Naruto brought me and walked into the bathroom. It was a pair of skinny jeans a simple purple shirt. I slid on my boots and walked out. Sasuke looked at me and frowned. He walked to me and felt my stomach. I sighed.

"Sakura's right you do need to eat more. I can feel your ribs Ame," He said worried. I rolled my eyes and he flicked my forehead. I rubbed that spot and frowned at him.

"I wanted to die and I didn't want to eat," I said. He then picked me up and carried me out. I glared up at him childishly and he smirked. He did this until we made it to his house. He sat me on a chair in the kitchen and he started to make food. I mumbled under my breath and he looked at me with one brow raised. He laughed. I smiled at him a haunted look still in my eyes. He finished cooking and set in front of me. I frowned and pushed it away. He glared and I l giggled. He took the chopsticks, grabbed food and put it in my mouth. I glared as I chewed. I finally got enough of an appetite that I finally feed myself. When I was done he put the dishes away and picked me up. I snuggled up to him and he walked up to his room. He laid me down and got beside me. He pulled me to him and I snuggled against him.

"Tell me what happened baby," He said. I tensed for a minute and then relaxed.

"When I told you and you didn't respond I thought you didn't want me anymore. So I ran off only to get captured by Siroko. I was chained to a bed for 30 days…I was raped and beaten every day. I didn't feel it though…I was numb to everything because I lost you. He tried to feed me and he realized that I was going to die. He felt selfish and horrible for what he had done so he released me. Naruto found me and took me to the hospital…I still thought you hated me. I didn't eat so they had I.V's stuck into me so I could survive. You know the rest," I said. He was silent but he pulled me close.

"You're worth everything. I'm not losing you again so don't ever let anyone tell you that you aren't worth it, because you're worth it to me Ame," He said. I smiled and tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I love you Ame and I always will no matter what," He said. I looked up at him and kissed him.

"I love you too Sasuke," I said. We then fell asleep to each other's heart beats. That night I didn't have any nightmares and I was thankful for it.


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't know what to do mom…I love him but…he's in love with Mizuki," Momiko said. I stared at my 17 year old daughter and sighed. She was so beautiful. She had Sasuke black hair that went to her mid-back and had my purple eyes. She is very petite and 5'6. She is an amazing ninja. Niroki is Sakura and Lee's boy, he's Momiko's age. They have been best friends since they were born so she gets to hear about his love for Mizuki. Mizuki is Naruto and Hinata's girl, she is the same age as them all. The only problem is that Mizuki likes Kakashi and Miuki's son Ryoki, he's the same age as well. What Momiko doesn't know is that Niroki really does like Momiko he just says he likes Mizuki so she doesn't find out.

"Momiko you should tell him, don't take him for granted. Be brave and tell him," I said. She nodded. I heard a boyish squeal and looked to see my 5 year old Yuki and my husband Sasuke. Sasuke was throwing him in the air and catching him. I smiled. I heard a knock at the door. I answered it to see Niroki so I smiled. Before he could speak Momiko saw him and grabbed his hand, dragging him to her room. I shook my head at them. I walked up the stairs after them and peeked through the crack on the door. She was on the bed and so was he.

"Niroki I have a confession…I realize that I need to tell you. Niroki I love you and it hurts me to know you Mizuki," She said. I saw tears well up in her eyes but they stopped the second Niroki lifted her chin and kissed her. It stayed innocent thank goodness.

"I love you too Momiko. I only said I likes Mizuki because I was afraid you didn't love me," He said. She smiled and kissed him again. I was suddenly grabbed from behind. I giggled. Sasuke leaned down and kissed my neck.

"Hows the baby?" He mumbled against my neck. I chuckled.

"She is completely fine. She has been angel all day," I said. I'm 7 months pregnant and we are excited for another one. Though I know I'm about to lose my first child. I sighed.

"I love you Sasuke," I whispered. He smiled and turned me around so he could kiss me.

"I love you too Ame," He said against my lips. My life had completely turned around thanks to this one man. I'm glad all those things happened because if they hadn't then I wouldn't be where I was today. In his arms with my children.

The End


End file.
